Young Parenting
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: Short one-shots on how Chuck and Blair deal with being young parents! CB Fluff!


Young Parenting

Summary: Short one-shots on how Chuck and Blair deal with being young parents.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: What was up with FF? It was gone for so long!!! *bawls* I am so glad it's back! This is just a few short drabbles/one-shots that are fluffy and fun! I hope you enjoy and Please Review!

~*~*~*~

Chapter One: Pacifiers and Headbands

At this time of night the Bass home was usually very still and very peaceful. Something though, woke Blair Bass out of her sleep.

"Chuck." She nudged him.

His eyelids did not move he only groaned at her.

She rolled her eyes.

She listened carefully and then decided to get up. She made her way into the joining room, were their daughter was having wails of cries. Once in the room, the little girl looked up at her mother and cried some more.

Blair picked up her precious daughter carefully. "What's wrong sweetie?" She rocked her back and forth.

Holly Elizabeth Bass was only three months old and already her mother could tell she had a bit of a cold.

Chuck rolled over and noticed his wife was gone, his guess to where she was, his little girls' room. He made his way out of their bed and into the joining room where he saw her in the rocking chair.

"What's wrong?" He said half asleep.

Blair looked up, "I think she has a slight cold."

Chuck nodded. "So…what do we do?"

They might have been parents for three months now, but they still had some learning to do.

Blair looked just as confused as him.

"Call Dorota."

~*~*~*~

Dorota looked down at the fragile little girl.

"Miss Blair, I think she is fine." Dorota took the small child from her arms.

"Are you sure Dorota?" Chuck asked from the doorframe.

Dorota smiled at the young parents.

"Just call the doctor in the morning."

They nodded in unison.

~*~*~*~

Chuck picked his daughter up and she immediately relaxed in her fathers arm.

Blair was picking out an outfit for Holly while calling her work place.

"Well, my daughter is sick. No, my husband is coming with me. Yes, she does have a temperature." She hung up her cell, "Work these days!"

Chuck laughed. "Their biggest PA out for the day, I think they will go insane."

She cracked a smile. "And Bass Industries CEO gone for the day? Even bigger news."

She did have a point.

She held up the outfit she picked out for Holly. "Blair, the little thing is sick. I don't think she cares about headbands right now." Chuck studied the pink headband.

Blair took this as an insult. "She loves her headbands."

He looked down at his little girl, who now held her pacifier. "No, I think she likes her pacifiers.

Blair looked in horror. "Did you give her that?"

"Yes."

She gasped. "Chuck! She can only have that when she is teething. I read it in the parent handbook."

He suppressed an eye roll. "Just let her be happy while she is sick."

Blair walked over to them. Holly was so much like her dad. "I think she will like the headband."

With that, Holly now supported a pink headband.

~*~*~*~

Chuck looked around the doctor's office. He was pretty sure his Armani suit now had to be burned from all the germs. He looked to Blair and Holly who both seemed to share the same disgusted look.

"Are you sure this place is clean." He heard coughing all around.

Blair held their daughter closer. "Um, this is where Dorota used to take me."

Chuck heard a little boy cry. He looked at his daughter who was sleeping peacefully.

"Be lucky you produced a quiet kid Bass." Blair turned her head to him.

"I really do hate kids."

She gave him a look.

"Besides ours of course. Ours is perfect."

She agreed in every way.

~*~*~*~

They sat in the room where the nurse said the doctor would be coming in soon.

"You think it's normal she is sleeping this much?" Chuck looked down at Holly, who had slept through the cries in the waiting room.

Blair looked down as well. Both parents were now hovering.

"I mean, I don't know for sure."

"The doctor should tell us. Right?"

"Right." Blair finally said.

Silence.

"How long has it been?"

"Since the last time you asked, Waldorf, around a minute."

So they both waited some more for the doctor to arrive.

~*~*~*~

Blair and Chuck sat in their living room with their daughter sleeping in her room.

"At least it's just a cold." Chuck said.

"Yep."

"And we have the baby monitors right here." Chuck stared down the hallway.

"Yep."

"Maybe we should check on her again."

Blair turned to him. "I think we should too."

The young parents both ran into the room, knocking each other down on the way.

~*~*~*~

Blair smiled when she got in the bed that evening. Chuck was playing with Holly who was clearly better now.

Blair swooped her up. "Hey honey."

The baby girl smiled. She waved at her mother.

Chuck smirked.

"Look at daddy." Blair sat Holly in her lap.

The little girl's big brown eyes went immediately to her father.

He smiled and held out his hand for her to play with.

"You know something?" Blair said softly to him.

"Hmm." He looked from his daughter to his wife.

"I haven't said thank you for today. Thank you for taking off and taking us to the doctor." She kissed the baby's head.

He smiled at his beautiful wife. "Like I said many years ago, for you anytime."

She leaned over and kissed him.


End file.
